Sugar Rush: The Next Gen (Send in your OC'S)
by Becky Fix-It
Summary: First chapter us up! I'm still accepting OC's! If you want to be on a particular Paint Ball team, please tell me via review or PM :)
1. OC'S NEEDED!

Hi guys,

I am thinking of starting a new fic, Sugar Rush: The next gen early and for that I need your OC's.

I already have mine and three others.

So this fic is going to be based around my OC Rainbowla who is daughter of Vanellope and my other OC's including Tom who will feature in my fic 'Soldier'

Get involved people! If your interested fill in the sign up form! I'll give you full credit for your character! Other info on my profile. Tom's profile is also on my Profile page as well as Felix and Calhoun's daughter Becky.

Here are the characters so far:

Name: Rainbowla Thousands Easton (Vanellope and Tom's daughter in the future.)

Game: Lives in Sugar Rush

Age: 9

Appearance: Rainbow colored hair with assorted with hundreds and thousands on top it's straight and always in a ponytail tied by a Strawberry Pencil. Has pale skin and bright blue eyes. Wears a rainbow colored hoodie with a peace sign in the middle. Wears a multicolored skirt made up of different candy wrappers. Has purple and white tights with white sneakers.

Her kart:

Her Kart is very much like her mom's, covered in complete random things. Rainbowla's car, like every thing else is rainbow colored.

Personality: Rainbowla is laid back and very calm. She has a very large liking for nature and acquiring her dad's artistic talents, tends to sit and draw trees or other wild plants and animals. She is immature around her friends and has a great sense if humor. In some spare time, Rainbowla will go to Heroes Duty with her Mom to visit her dad in his game.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Drawing, nature, visiting her dad, her friends. Dislikes: Racing, seeing things die, her brother.

Fear: Seeing her parents die

Crush: Sherbert Dibs Fluggerbutter

Extras: She is an NPC because she hasn't fully grown up. She acquired her mom's glitching ability. But only tends to glitch when feeling strong emotions for something, she hasn't fully controlled it yet, but she practices regularly.

(Mine)

Name: Jack Easton (Rainbowla's brother)

Game: Lives in Heroes Duty

Age: 11

Appearance: Jack has chocolate Brown hair which is gelled back and hazel eyes. He commonly wears his armor and is tall and muscular for his age.

Personality: Jack is a prankster. Most of his pranks revolving around his sister. Jack like his dad has a great passion for his hair.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Pranking, his hair, racing on his cruiser, his parents. Dislikes: Art, His sister

Fear: Kart racing

Crush: None

Extras: He's still in training. Acquired his mom's glitch. Glitches when ever he wants because he can control it.

(Mine)

Name: Sherbert Dibs Fluggerbutter (Son of Rancis)

Game: Sugar Rush

Age: 9

Appearance: Sherbert has golden blond hair which is littered with Sherbert. His hair is fairly scruffy and long enough that he can put it in a pony tail. He has electric yellow eyes and tanned skin. Sherbert wears a yellow jacket with a white top underneath, he wears plain Brown trousers and shoes with a lemon like cap.

His kart:

His kart has lemon wheels and a lemon steering wheel. His kart is covered in lemon sauce giving it a fresh scent. It's shape in fairly round giving it a lemon like structure.

Personality: Similar to Rainbowla's except he dislikes art.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Nature, racing, his hair, candy, his dad. Dislikes: Plum

Fear: His dad's death

Crush: Rainbowla

Extras: None

(Mine)

Name: Plum Purple Muttonfudge

Game: Sugar Rush

Age: 10

Appearance: Plum has light brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. She wears a similar outfit to her mom Taffyta, but plum based (Basically it's purple).

Her Kart:

Like her mom's but plum based. (Again, basically purple)

Personality: Plum has a large ego and is very full of herself. She loves being center of attention and is always seen with a massive group of friends surrounding her. She very much dislikes Rainbowla due to the fact she is jealous of her fame.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Herself, Jack, being center of attention, her friends. Dislikes: Rainbowla, Sherbert

Fear: Isolation

Crush: Jack

Extras: None

Name: Rebecca (Becky) Fix-It

Game: Heroes Duty

Age: 15

Appearance: Becky has dark blond hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes. She tends to get the 'Honeyglows' when people compliment her. Her hair is styled like her moms.

Personality: As well as being bossy and take charge. Becky is very sweet and kind, always putting others before herself.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Her parents, cute boys, Fighting. Dislikes: Being told off, regenerating.

Fear: Her parents deaths

Crush: None

Extras: None

(Mine)

Name: Jackie Frosting Orangeboar

Age: 11

Parent: Gloyd

Appearance: Jackie has very pale skin and short snowy white hair with a fringe that covers one side of her face. Her eyes are ice blue and she wears a light blue fur lined coat with white tracksuit bottoms and fur boots.

Kart: Jackie's kart is ice blue and covered in white frosting snowflakes.

Personality: Like her dad, Jackie is a natural born prankster. She has an amazing sense of humour and wishes to be a comedian rather that a racer

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Pranking, Dislikes: People getting angry at her

Fear: Being caught cranking

Crush: None.

What do they think of my characters? Rainbowla is Jackie's main target to prank, due to the fact her mom is the leader and she likes a challenge.  
She doesn't like Jack much. She very much likes Sherbert. She's one of Plum's greatest friends.

Extras: None

(TheSerpentsWolf)

Name: Bonny Bonbon Muttonfudge

Age: 10

Parent: Taffyta

Appearance: Bonny very much resembles her mom. She has long platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes and always wears pink. Bonny's outfit consists of a pink bikers jacket, ripped white jeans and a white shirt under her jacket. She wears pink leather boots. Bonny's helmet is a full face helmet that is pink and glittery.

Kart: Like her mom's, pink and sparkly.

Personality: Unlike Plum, Bonny prefers not to have the crowds attention, she will sit and observe her competition using her smarts to come up with new tactics to beat them. Bonny is a very brainy girl who regularly outsmarts her opponents. Her biggest rival actually being Rainbowla, due to the fact Rainbowla has Vanellope as her mom and could be a great racer.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Observing, Racing, Her mom. Dislikes: None

Fear: None

Crush: Thinking

What do they think of my characters? Bonny is Rainbowla's rival.

Extras: Sister of Plum

(TheSerpentsWolf)

Name: Snownut Snowball Winterpop

Age: 11

Parent: Adorabeezle

Appearance: Snownut is a pale boy with white hair littered with coconut shavings. He has Brown eyes. He commonly wears a brown coat with white snowflakes on it and brown trousers with white winter boots.

Kart: Brown kart with coconut shavings on it. Has the sweets snowballs for wheels.

Personality: Snownut is quite shy around other racers and hangs around the ice cream mountains.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Snow, Ice cream, Jackie Dislikes: The hot, Rainbowla.

Fear: Jackie finding out he likes her

Crush: Jackie

What do they think of my characters? Snownut has a large disliking of Rainbowla.

Extras: None

(TheSerpentsWolf)

Name: Crumbles "Rolo" Di Caramello

Age: 10

Parent: (I am accepting siblings of Sherbert and Plum): Crumbelina Di Caramello

Appearance: Dark brown hair like her mother, she looks like a carbon copy of her, sporting the same fashion as she did. The only difference is her hair long and not curled up like Crumbelina's.

Kart: Same style as her mothers but with caramel detail and chocolate base instead of the pink.

Personality: She's very outgoing and sweet (pun not intended :P). She loves to help others and strives to be the best racer she can possibly be. She comes off as shy at first, but comes out of her shell after getting used to the situation. When she's comfortable, she is a lot more helpful and not as shy as she comes off.

Likes and Dislikes: She likes candy and all sorts of sweet and hates vegetables. More specifically, she hates it when people bully to get there way and always fights for justice.

Fear: Dying, leaving the game, and seeing her friends hurt, feeling helpless, and being alone.

Crush: None (but you can give her one if you'd like)

What do they think of my character?: Crumbles likes her very much, admires her and her mother.

Extras: She got her nickname, "Rolo" because of her dark hair and caramel colored skin.

(Ariel Leilani)

Name: Pammy Cotton Candy

Age: 12

Parent: Sticky

Appearence: Long aqua hair, cvered in sugar and tied in a braid with a black  
licore lace, blue eyes, fair skin. She normaly uses a blue race jacket, a  
black t-shirt, white skirt, white and blue striped socks and black boots.

Kart: resembles a white and blue cloud, covered in colored stars.

Personality: She is a three sides girl, the one inocent and infantil, just  
showed in extremely situations; the one prankster and lover of fun, that is  
the most commom; And the one bravery, autority and fierce. She is verry  
friendly, but just when people get her confidence. She is extremery  
competitive, protective, responsible, independent and smart.

Likes: Her friends, her mother, music, histories of all kinds, prank others,  
Hero's Duty

Deslikes: Closed places, race, rules, be treated like a little kid

Fear: Her mother and friends' deaths

Crush: slight on Jack

What do think about your OC: Think she is nice and evits prank her

Extras: None

(Lily Von Schweetz)

name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Licorwhip  
age: 15  
parent: King Candy (if KC doesnt work i will be happy withCandlehead)  
appearance: medium skin. light blonde hair. light blue eye scar over left eye.  
wears a black leather jacket with a scarlet dress underneah. has black and  
white striped stockings and black combat boots.  
kart: looks kind of like Taffytas except alittle smaller and is black and  
covered in grains of sugar tha sparkle.  
personality: shy and easily spooked. the perfect prank victim (heh heh) cries  
easily but hates showng emotion in front of other people. doesnt like to be  
the center of attention and takes losing very well  
Likes: her parent, the color red, laughing, and racing.  
dislikes: eye contact, carrying a conversation, having to raise her voice, and  
spitting  
fear: insects  
crush: none  
what she thinks of OC: wants to be friends but is too shy to talk to her  
extras: none

(TurboLover)

nom: megan age : 17 ans parents : sa famille vie dans un jeu pas loin de felix fix jr c'est un jeu de vie normal megan est partie vivre a sugar rush pour gagner des courses de kart elle a une petite maison pres du château offerte par vanellope elle un père et une sœur age de 14 ans elle leur rend souvent visite mais elle ne parle presque jamais d'eux a ses amis. apprence : grande et mince cheveux marron clair assez long et ondulant elle porte une robe rose et des escarpins roses. meme que celui de king candy mais en rose... LA SUITE PLUS TARD !

SUITE : kart : meme de king candy mais en rose. personnalite : gentille , elle veut toujours aider , et elle aime rire et elle sait etre serieuse quand il faut. ce qu'elle aime : elle a 3 passions : ses amis , ses personnages de tele preferes et chanter et danser. et elle aime son kart , sugar rush ,et les autes jeux. elle aime pas : le changement, ses amis tristes , et q'elle puisse pas faire ce quelle veut. peur : de perdre ses amis , que sa famille lui fasse une visite surprise a sugar rush et qu'ils découvrent certains personnages de dessins animes qu'elle aime ( elle en cache quel qu'uns car elle aime bien vivre avec ses petits secrets ) . amoureuse de : king candy. elle aime bien Jackie qu'elle trouve tres drole. et rainbowla qui fait partie de ses meilleurs amis et elle la trouve tres belle. pouvoir : aucun. pour plus de details demander moi !

(M)

Name: Herschel Nougatson

Age: 10

Parent: (I am accepting siblings of Sherbert and Plum) Torvald

Appearance: Slightly tanned skin, jet black hair. He has a brown and golden helmet when he is not wearing his trademark Oreo Baseball cap. He has a blue firesuit with orange and red flames.

Kart: It's been modeled to look like a NASCAR gen-4 stockcar. The kart is one giant Reese's stick. The wheels are Hershey dark chocolate pieces, the shifter is a pretzel with a milk dud shifter knob, the steering wheel is a pilot's yoke made of Hershey's cookies and cream bar, the gas/break/clutch pedals are made of whoppers. He has a spoiler on the rear deck lid made of a Hershey bar.

Personality: Herschel is a kind racer. He offers racing advice to anyone who asks for it. He is an aggressive but fair racer. But if someone tries to wreck him, they're in deep *bleep*

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Pepsi, high speeds, racing, girls, NASCAR. Dislikes: Jimmie Johnson, crashing, vegetables, guys who think they're God (AKA someone like Brian Griffin.)

Fear: Crashing. The first time he ever wrecked, he flipped end over end and it scared him. He'll randomly have flashbacks about it while racing.

Crush: Crumbles "Rolo" di Caramello

What do they think of my character? Herschel thinks your character would make a good friend

Extras: he has an Australian accent. And he acts like a bumbling idiot around "Rolo"

(Wreck-It Ralph)

Name: Crunch Cookiecream

Age: 10

Parent: Rancis

Appearance: Crunch has slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. One side of his hair is almost shaved it has dark brown and light brown stripes of hair. The other side of his hair is white and messy with crumbled up bits of Oreo in it. He wears a white jacket with Brown stripes on the sleeves. It's collar is lined with white fur with crumbled Oreo on it. He wairs Brown pants with a yellow and green piece of fabric hanging round his waist, tied with a belt of oreo. He wears black boots with white stripes.

Kart: The same model as Vanellope's, it's white with Brown dots on it. It has a number 10 on the bonnet and its front is lined with frosting. The wheels are Oreos. The boot is coated with chocolate sauce.

Personality: Crunch is a 'bad boy' character, he smokes candy sticks and beats up the others if they get on his nerves. He's the leader of his own rouge consisting of characters from different games.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Racing, girls, beating people up, being an idiot, pranking. Dislikes: Being scolded, his brother.

Fear: Losing his reputation

Crush: Rainbowla (Good girls are his types)

What do they think of my character? Crunch likes good girls a lot. So... He has a crush on her. Crunch will spend a lot of his time just observing her, trying to find out how to get her to like him and not Sherbert.

Extras: He is nearly the complete opposite of his brother.

(Crunch)

Name: Zuckerig Zuckerwatte

Alias: Zuck.

Parents: he is an orphan (if is not posible that he be an orphan in your story, we can say that he came with a update)

Age: 9

Theme: Cotton candy (cotton candy white, not pink)

Kart Name: Sugary Missile. It is a cardboard cone (like the cones where you put the cotton candy) white with purple lines (like a zebra). There are two small wheels in the nose cone and two in the rear (which is placed the cotton candy). In the middle of the cone there is a gap where are located the seat and controls of the car.  
Secret Weapon of his Kart (Optional): Sweet Smoke: Activates a smoke machine located at the rear of the cone that releases a smoke screen, obstructing the vision of whoever is behind the kart.

Apparence: he wears a leather jacket biker completely white. The sleeves of the jacket have purple lines from the shoulder to the wrist, like the kart. Underneath the jacket he wears a white shirt with purple stripes (like the kart and sleeves of the jacket)and with the image of a cotton candy cone embroidered on the chest, on the left end. He also wears white jeans with purple lines (like the sleeves of his jacket). Finally, he wears a pair of white sneakers with purple laces. He is Caucasian (with a skin tone similar to Gloyd). He is thin, as any child of 9 years. He has brown eyes. The most notable thing of Zuck is his hairstyle: his hair has the same size and shape as Marge Simpson hairstyle. His hair is white, as white cotton candy. Like cotton candy, his hair is spongy.

Personality: Usually he is someone very calm. He not the type of people who smile all the time, but when something is really funny, he laugh like everyone else. He is very understanding and kind to his friends and try to help anyone who has problems. He has no problem with telling jokes or joking with friends. Sometimes he can be very emotional. However, he has serious anger management. He gets angry quite easily and when that happens, he can does everything, from breaking things, to punch who teased he (but if a girl teases he, he does not touch her, because he does not hit girls, but he can insult her). He is someone with a great sense of guilt.

Likes: racing, break things (if he is angry), rest in quiet places, calm and quiet and go out with friends.

Dislikes: the noise (unless it is a party), racers who think they are superior to others, discrimination, bullying and being the target of a prank

Fear: claustrophobia

Crush: none (but if you want he can love someone)

What do they think of my character: He like her because she is calm and quiet, except when she is immature

Extras: he fights pretty well but he just does it to defend himself. Despite the size of his hair, his code allows him to crush it (his hairstyle) momentarily to wear his helmet when he have to run. Sometimes he has trouble with authority.

(nacho232)

Name: Poppety Sugarbomb

Age: 10

Parent: Taffyta Muttonfudge (The name didn't fit her candy type)

Appearance:  
-Black hair tied in a high messy ponytail several small highlights in different neon colors.  
-bright pink eyes  
-black racing jacket with a pink and a green stripe going down the sleeves with small bits of rock candy instead of buttons on the cuffs  
-black boots with neon yellow laces and Poprox stuck to the bottom part.  
-Grey T-shirt with the Pop Rox logo  
-black pleated mini skirt  
-grey leggings with small multi-colored paint splashes  
-Black goggles with neon purple lenses (usually pushed on top of her head, unless there's a race)

Kart: the body of the cart is bright green and partially see-through so you can see the wires and some of the machines inside, blue gumball wheels, pink rock candy decorating the hood made to look like crystals

Personality: determined, curious, adventurous, slightly dark and influenced by the supernatural and paranormal, trigger-happy, very independent and doesn't really take anything from her mother, besides her racing skills

Likes:  
-Game-jumping  
-action  
-adventuring in other far-off places  
-reading  
-watching the people in the real world when she isn't on the roster  
-myths, legends, scary stories  
-monsters  
-the supernatural, paranormal, and other-worldly

Dislikes:  
-being bored  
-normal things  
-helpless people  
-shy people  
-loss of hope  
-historical fiction  
-being forced to do things  
-acronyms

Fear:  
-not being able see  
-mind readers

Crush:  
-None (We have no problem with letting you do what ever you want in that area)

What do they think of my character?: Although she ocasionally nags to her about being so laid back, she still loyally follows her and respects her as a leader

Extras:  
-Has an endless supply of of pop rock bombs in her pockets  
-her goggles are very advanced (night vision, x-ray, comunicator, etc. modes)  
-very athletic

(OrenjiJemi)

Name: Chocolinna CandyBar

Age: 9

Parent: Taffyta

Appearance: She have blonde hair and also have a frinje covering the right eye. Have straight hair. Her skin is white and she have blue eyes. Have big eyelashes.

Kart: Is like taffyta one, but is Blue.

Personality: She is optimist and likes to do things, don't like to don't became part of the games.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes everything is sweet.

Fear: Insects (Catsaridaphobia)

Crush: No

What do they think of my character? They became friends very fast.

Extras: No

(Vanellopy)

Name: Jubii Flugpucker

Age: 10

Parent: Cirusella Flugpucker

Appearance: Jubii has wavy purple hair that she keeps in a bun, Gold eyes, and pale skin. She wears a blue dress with multicolored dots around the edges, a silver colored jacket, Rainbow leggings/socks, and neon green boots.

Kart: Jubii's kart is a large wafer cookie littered with sprinkles and gumdrop wheels.

Personality: Jubii is very kind to others, though a little bit on the mischievous side. She LOVES to prank people with Jackie. Jubii also has an emotional side that sometimes gets the best of her.

Likes and Dislikes: Likes: Being around Rainbowla, Jackie (don't tell), racing, painting, and ice cream. Dislikes: Being ignored, peanut butter (allergic), and dogs.

Fear: Her evil self, tight places (Claustrophobia), heights, and Sugar Rush getting unplugged.

Crush: Jackie, Bonnie. (again, don't tell)

What do you think of my characters?: Overall, I think Snownut and Sherbert are clever designs. :)

Extras: None.

(Wilferapo13)

nom : steven age ; 11 ans parents : torvald batterbuttter apparence : cheveux assez long herrisse en pointe couleur des cheveux blanc et jaune sur les cotes, chaussures jaunes, pantalon jaune , tee shirt blanc , et veste jaune. kart : ressemble a celui de taffyta mais en blanc avec des clairs jaune. personnalite : gentil, aimable , il adore son kart et les bonbons au caramel , ses meilleurs amis sont : megan et gloyd. il aime faire la course et il est toujours la pour consoler ses amis surtout pour megan et rainbowla. il aime : s'amuser et jouer. il n'aime pas : son rival rancis et king candy et taffyta il les trouve egoiste et mechant. peur : les cyborgs. amoureux de : rainbowla. il pense que rainbowla est belle , intelligente et drole. et il adore jack. pouvoirs : aucun.

(M)

Name: Rae Ring-Pop

Age: Ten

Parent: (I am accepting siblings of Sherbert and Plum) Unknown, is an orphan as she was abandoned.

Appearance: She has tanned skin and has slanted, blood-red eyes that are those of a cat's. Her hair is jet-black and streaked with dark purple, a lock of it entirely covering the right side of her face and right eye, and a red jewel is on her forehead. She wears a sleeveless, black dress that reaches above her knees and a dark purple vest that's open. On the left breast side of the vest is the symbol of a black lightning-bolt going through a black jewel, and the same symbol is on the back of her vest. She has white gloves with a purple jewel on the back of each one, and silver bracelets around her wrists and ankles. Her shoes are black and purple, laced sneakers, and she wears a silver belt with a red jewel in the center. In her hair is a purple headband, and there's a dark purple, lightning-bolt mark resembling a tattoo up each arm and leg.

She is a Shifter, so her cat eyes are really those of a cat. When she shifts, she reveals that she has cat claws, bat fangs, black raven wings streaked with purple, a golden chameleon horn in her forehead, and black hedgehog ears and tail, the left ear having two silver studs in it. If she wants, she can reveal all of her hybrid parts, but usually hides them, except for her eyes, claws, and fangs, she can't hide those. She can also only reveal one part at a time, like just reveal her wings and not her horn or tail. Because she has hedgehog ears, she doesn't have human ones, but can hear anyway, even when the hedgehog ones are hidden.

Kart: Because she's an orphan, she doesn't have one. She does have a pair of roller-skates that can be activated in her sneakers via a button on her belt, and uses them to travel SUPER fast. (Up to 300 miles an hour!)

Personality: She is a loner, very quiet, shy, and skittish, running away from everyone. Rae seems to think all people want to hurt her, and when cornered, lashes out with her teeth and claws like an animal. She is also mildly insane, as during a full moon, she will throw quill-carved knives at people and rant and scream and be the definition of insane, but is usually normal by morning. Rae, when warmed up to, can also be sarcastic, stubborn, understanding, defensive, and warm, but it takes a lot to gain her trust.

Likes and Dislikes: She likes flying with her wings, night, and skating really fast, as well as her signature candy, Ring-Pops. She dislikes water, as she can't swim, being trapped in small spaces, tied up or restrained, and having other people treat her like an animal.

Fear: Being locked up as a mental case and never being free again. Or worse, experimented on because she's a Shifter.

Crush: Doesn't have one.

What do they think of my character?: She's wary of her, but curious, although she'll still run away when approached

Extras: Rae has no memory of her parents, being abandoned as an infant, and learned to survive on her own in the forest while growing up. Because of lack of human contact, she can be animal-like, but had picked up enough English to talk. She usually hangs out in the trees, although she has a rough home made in a hidden Ring-Pop cave, a place she called her "Den". Because of her animal sides, she can fly, see in the dark, claw or bite people, scream really loudly, turn invisible, climb up walls or the ceiling, and her bracelet's change color according to her mood.

White: Scared  
Pink: Optimistic  
Red: Angry  
Orange: Warning  
Yellow: Happy  
Green: Alert  
Aqua: Worn out  
Blue: Sad  
Purple: Threatening  
Brown: Animal-like  
Black: Insane  
Silver: Normal

(Skye (RobinsInTheSkye)

Name: Crimson Ivy (Just call her Crimson.

Age: 1800

Parent: none

Appearance: long black hair with purple streaks, violet eyes, snow white skin,  
fangs(she is a vampire from the gamer's world and vanellope let her become a  
part of her game), purple skrillex tee shirt and black skinny jeans, purple  
converse

Kart: a grape jolly rancher kart with two black stripes down the middle and a  
black interior, black oreo wheels with mint filling

Personality: friendly, dosn't like to talk about her past, outgoing, refuses  
to believe turbo is dead

Likes and Dislikes:loves blood,chocolate,turbo hates garlic,anything veggies,  
and people who hate turbo( she loves the sugar rush racers they don't count.

Fear: That Turbo is really dead( she knew he was king candy they were still  
going out then)

Crush:She went out with Turbo...

What do they think of my character?: they like her a lot

Extras: she can control the elements and has vampire powers

(zoruatheshaymin)

Name: Richard Van Nougats

Age: 10

Parent: This might sound weird, but, please bear with me! (Son of Vanellope  
and Rancis; existing in another future)

Appearance: gold-framed aviators, blue-plaid dress shirt, khaki jeans, white  
sneakers, gloves with open fingertips, leather belt with a gold buckle in a V  
shape

Kart: The Milky Motorcycle (Designed as a traditional Harley-Davidson, with  
waffle wafer handle bars, caramel side mirrors, melted-black liquorice  
horse-powered engine)

Personality: easy-going, fun-loving, lax, carefree, brash, hot-headed

Likes: racing, intense partying, getting into a fight, chocolate milk

Dislikes: stuck-up personalities, waiting, boring events

Fear: Encasement, small fear of Claustrophobia

Crush: Likes to hit on all the ladies, but, he silently hopes to meet his true  
love one day

What do they think of character: Has a close friendship with Jack Easton,  
likes to egg him on to challenge him to a race, they both fight over small  
things, but the two share a close bond of friendship

(DMC7500) So we have a racer from an alternate reality huh? Sounds interesting :)

Real name: Rachel pepperiment  
Sugar Rush Name: candy cane or ray pepperiment  
Family: parents died in backstory, adopted by wreck it Ralph  
Age: same as other racers, 9  
Appearence: long brown hair, hazel eyes, wears peppermint themed helmet, when  
taken off has small pepperiments in hair. Outfit is a white and red striped  
shirt and red jeans. Wears red shoes. Ray is friendly and looks after her  
friends.  
Likes: pepperiment, friends, racing, candy cane forests and meeting new  
people. Also likes to read.  
Dislikes: fighting (but enjoys heros duty)  
Fear: That everyone will abandon her  
Powers: Glitch like vaneloppe but less noticeably  
If u want Change anything you want  
Others: can invent things but tends not to around Ralph.  
Sugar rush cart: looks like melted down pepperiment formed into a cart. Has  
blue frosting down the sides.

(RobinxZatanna4ever)

Moony:Name: Rhianna Berrycream  
Age: 10  
Parents: Unknown  
Appearance: Rhianna has dark purple hair, cut in the same style as Sarges. She  
has tanned skin and purple eyes. She wears a black leather jacket with studs  
on the shoulders, dark purple jeans and a purple cropped top under her jacket.  
She wears black biker boots as well. She also wears black biker gloves with  
studs on the knuckles.  
Kart: Rhianna doesn't have a kart, she has a bike. A black one with  
blackcurrents for wheels. There are dark purple swirls along the base of her  
bike and on the handles. The head lights are pop rox's as well as well as the  
handles.  
Personality: Rhianna pays attention to nothing but her bike, she's a dedicated  
racer and extremely competitive especially when her bike hits over 200mph.  
She's feisty, short tempered and not afraid to speak her mind.  
Likes and Dislikes: Loves her bike. Dislikes, wrecking her bike.  
Fear: ,Wrecking her bike, crashing, getting a dent in her bike.  
Crush: Slight on Crunch  
What do they think of my character? As long as they don't wreck her bike, then  
she's good.  
Extras: None

(Moony)

First chapter is up!

THE SIGN UP FORM:

Name:

Age:

Parents: (I'm accepting siblings of Sherbert and Plum)

Appearance:

Kart:

Personality:

Likes and Dislikes:

Fear:

Crush:

What do they think of my character?

Extras:

Send in your OC'S!


	2. Paintball?

AN: Here's chapter 1! I only own, Rainbowla, Jack, Sherbert, Plum and Tom all other characters belong to there respectful owners :) Thanks to Wreck-It Ralph for the start idea :)

Silence, blissful silence. Silence was a _very_ rare thing in the arcade game known as _Sugar Rush. _Usually due to the fact all the characters were either racing or having snowball fights. Rainbowla Thousands Easton, daughter of Vanellope Von Schweetz Easton and Tom Easton was sitting in her bedroom at the castle, hurriedly sketching out her room, for about the sixth time of the day. She was just about to finish her image when her concentration was broken when, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Was yelled. Rainbowla recognised the voice as Herschel Noagtson Batterbutter's. She let out a sigh a walked over to her window, too see Herschel and Crunch arguing. "A winner that's who!" Crunch yelled back to Herschel, his fists clenched. Rainbowla stuck her head out the window and called, "Guys? What's going on?"

Crunch was the first to reply, "Marshmallow head here was driving like a maniac and caused me too crash into him," Rainbowla rolled her eyes. "Me!?" Herschel replied, "It was you who smashed up my Kart!"

"Alright guys," Rainbowla said, "If you're gonna argue can ya please do it away from here, you caused me two ruin my scene which I spent ages working on."

"But my Kart!" Herschel said. Rainbowla silenced him with a which hand gesture, "My uncle Felix can Fix that," she said, "I'm visiting him and Uncle Ralph this afternoon with mom, I can ask him to stop by to fix your kart."

Crunch scowled, "What are we gonna do in the meantime then?"

"Go do something, Paintball, race, excetra, just don't argue again okay?"

Both boys nodded then Crunch said, "Yeah paintball! We'll split in half and have half of us on each team !"

"Yeah!" Herschel replied, "Rainbowla, you wanna come?"

Rainbowla bit her lip and shuffled nervously, "I'm not really good at that thing."

"Aww, come on," Crunch backed up, "Your dad's a Heroes Duty soldier for gobs sake you must have good aim! Plus I bet you'd look so hot handling a gun."

"Alright then," Rainbowla gave in, "But I'm on Herschel's team, I don't like flirts."

"Meet me at the race track at one," Herschel said, "We'll sort the rest out then."

AN: If you want to be on a particular team, put it in a review and I'll see what I can do :) Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Authors Note, Holiday!

Hi guys, this update is just to let you know that I'm going on holiday tomorrow XD, so therefore I won't be able yo update for at least two weeks. I plan to update with the second chapter as soon as I come back, because I'll be working on it while I'm away, so it will then just be a matter of typing it all up onto a computer :) Anyway, hope to hear from you guys when I next update! I'll get the new characters up then as well. Byez :)


End file.
